


Circle

by hatebeat



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two decades later, Taiji brings everything full circle.<br/>This was written as a birthday fic for trixiechick in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshiki is mtf in this work.

_I love you,_ Taiji wanted to say, so many times. _I love you._ They were only three words, but they were the most impossible words he'd ever known. He'd never said them to another person, not even to his parents. He didn't know a lot about love.

He knew he was in it, though.

They went on dates like they were normal. Well, like _she_ was normal. As far as Taiji was concerned, she was. Her body was just a little different. Yoshiki was ashamed of it, but Taiji preferred her to be herself, no matter what.

Anyway, Taiji was straight. Of course he hadn't fallen in love with a man. 

That night wasn't much of a date. They had dinner together, and then they went out on his bike for a couple hours. Her body pressed up against his made everything worth it; she clung to him, and he loved every second of it.

They went to a bar and drank for a bit, and even though they were pretty fuckin' famous, it didn't matter that much. A place like this, the guys here didn't care about who X was. And Yoshiki was the perfect girlfriend the whole time they were there, hanging off his arm, grabbing his ass, giving the other guys shy smiles, before letting Taiji show them she was _his_.

On the way back to their place, they picked up some more drinks and spent the night on the couch. They made love, first, instead of the brutal fucking they were used to. It was weird to Taiji, as both of them preferred it rougher, but sometimes shit like this was just necessary. They drank after that, and they talked about so much shit...

Later on, Taiji was pretty drunk, and he got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back, Princess," he laughed, as Yoshiki grabbed onto his arm playfully. Taiji batted her off, and disappeared for a few minutes, digging through some of his stuff in their bedroom. He had it in here... somewhere. He had it saved, and safe.

When he found it, he stumbled back out to the living room and made Yoshiki sit up. She was only slightly less drunk than he was. He got down on his knee, though, all proper and shit, and she laughed at him, telling him to get back up on the couch, but he shook his head, grinning. He took her hand, and put the little box in it.

She looked confused, but Taiji could practically hear her heart pounding, and he could see in her eyes... she barely dared to hope, right? A girl like her, well. She would never expect this, probably. Never felt allowed to dream it.

He wrapped his fingers around the box and pried it open.

"You'll marry me, right?"

Her eyes widened, and Taiji pulled the ring out the box.

"We can't... you know that. You know we can't. I'm... I'm not..."

"Later. When it's allowed. You will, right?" Taiji took her hand, and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a nice enough ring, fit for the fuckin' princess that she was.

She never specifically said yes, but the way she kissed him was answer enough.

 

===

 

It had been almost two years since they'd been back 'together'. Reunited, or some bullshit, since their huge fight way back when. Neither of them were really capable of carrying out a real relationship by this point in time. Both of them had suffered hardships, mentally and otherwise, in the past decade and a half. They were just god damned _old_ now. Taiji tried to stay busy, but nothing he was doing was working out. He couldn't stay focused, stay active long enough with one project, and when he did manage to keep his head in the game, the rest of the members would lose interest and everything would come crashing down anyway.

Couldn't catch a break.

Taiji was back in LA, at Yoshiki's place. He'd been living here again for the past month, although he'd spent a lot of time there on and off since 2009. He'd even picked up a lot of English-- enough to get by, at least.

Taiji was playing one of Yoshiki's gaming consoles. This big fuckin' house... there was a separate and special room for everything. He'd never actually seen Yoshiki play a video game in her life, but sure enough, she had a tv that spanned most of a wall in her gaming room. Taiji made sure to put it to use.

A door opened in the hall. Yoshiki must have come home. Taiji paused his game and went after her. He had a fucking bone to pick, and it had been preying on his mind for too long now. Hadn't she ever thought about it? Taiji thought about it. He'd thought about it so many times in the past... damn, had it really already been twenty years?

Most importantly, it was _later_.

He found her in the kitchen, pouring a drink. She drank a lot. They both did. He didn't blame her, either. Taiji leaned against the doorjamb and waited for a moment before he spoke, waited until she was done.

"I want a ring," he said, as she was putting th bottle away. She was much older now and didn't look much like a 'she' anymore. She dressed like the guy she felt she was supposed to act like most of the time, but at home, she still dressed like herself. At home, around Taiji. She trusted him still. Not many other people, though.

Taiji felt the same way.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, but he could tell she was somewhat nervous.

"I gave you a ring once. Do you still have it?"

She looked a bit hurt. Maybe she misunderstood.

"You... want it back?"

"No, I want one _too_. It's _later_ , Princess. It's allowed now."

They were drunk back then. And she had never said 'yes'. And that lack of a 'yes' had preyed on his mind for years enough already. It was time for her to say yes, damn it.

"You'll marry me, right?"


End file.
